We Just Fit
by dancing for bibble
Summary: Sam comes home after an awful day, ready to pick a fight. What she finds is unexpected, but something she needed all along. Puckentine.


**A/N: So, this is a random one shot with a bit of fluff thrown in. There seems to be a lack of Puckentine stories on this site which is rather unfortunate, so! Here is my contribution. **

We Just Fit

Sam parked her motorcycle and hopped off, a scowl on her face. With the way the rain was coming down, she had almost crashed a few times before finally pulling up to the apartment, rushing towards the door. Before entering, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, counting slowly to one hundred. When Sam entered the dark apartment, she had to quickly stifle the urge to slam the front door as hard as she could. Her day had been absolute shit, and she had no problem taking her anger out on inanimate objects. Since deciding to enroll at an actual college instead of the usual online deal, Sam found that the fuse to her anger had grown even shorter, and she was more volatile than ever. Dealing with ignorant professors and her equally stupid classmates set Sam on edge, and she was liable to snap.

And snap she did, more often than not she found herself snapping at her business partner and girlfriend, Cat Valentine. She tried so hard to keep her emotions in check, but it was tough; people made her angry, and it was easy to project that anger onto Cat. Sam hated herself for that; she hated hurting the sweet redhead, but it happened often, and sometimes Sam wondered if Cat did certain things on purpose just to push Sam over the edge. But no, that wasn't true at all; Cat was sweet, an airhead at times, but she never did things out of spite.

It was instances like this that Sam found it almost impossible to keep her emotions in check. Getting home from a rough day and finding the apartment a complete wreck did nothing to help her temper. Pink shoes strewn about, articles of clothing thrown around the room. It was the moment when Sam tripped over a discarded toy that she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from screaming. She threw her keys and made her way to the kitchen, which fared even worse than the living room. Pots, pans and utensils were scattered all over, and stains of various colors adorned the walls. What the hell had Cat been doing while she was out? She felt her temper rising, that white hot anger coursing through her body. When Cat got home, Sam was going to-

The door opened slowly, and in stepped a small figure clad in pink clothes and a wide smile holding a large pan.

"Cat, what the hell-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I tried to have dinner ready for you by the time your class ended, but I couldn't remember the recipe to Nona's meatballs so I rode my bike to see her but then I couldn't ride my bike and carry the food so I had to walk and I ruined the surprise!"

It was at this point that Sam realized the small girl was close to tears. Tears because she didn't make it home in time to have Sam's favorite meal ready, because she chose to _walk _the five miles from Elderly Acres in the rain that was falling in heavy sheets. Sam studied the girl briefly; her red hair was in a state of disarray, her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Sam, please say something. Are you mad that I-"

Not a second later, Sam surged forward and took the pan from Cat's hands and placed it on the couch. She grabbed Cat by the shoulders and crushed their lips together, a sense of calm coming over her when the small girl reciprocated. She pulled Cat closer to her, their bodies molding into one. When Sam spoke, it was soft, and Cat strained to hear her.

"I had such an awful day, and I came home and the apartment was a mess, and I knew I was going to explode. But then you came in, and you were _you, _and I realized that's all I really needed_._ You're just...you're too good for me, you know that?"

Cat giggled and kissed Sam softly on her jawline.

"Oh Sammy. Everyone has bad days, and it's okay to get a little bit mad, but not too mad cause then you'll be stressed out and have gray hair."

Sam openly laughed and placed her forehead gently to Cat's. Cat leaned forward and kissed the tip of Sam's nose and then met the eyes before her, sincerity shining through.

"And I'm not too good for you. We're like two pieces of a puzzle, and we just kinda fit perfectly together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam sighed contentedly and stared into the soft brown eyes before her.

"Me either, kid. Me either."


End file.
